


The North Star

by Heatherciphers



Category: This is my own work
Genre: Adonis - Freeform, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gia - Freeform, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Stars, andromeda - Freeform, chayyliel - Freeform, constalations, crux - Freeform, delphinus - Freeform, my own work, polaris - Freeform, ursa major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherciphers/pseuds/Heatherciphers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeora--basically the realm between reality and the place where demons roams freely. Occasionally demon can slip through when human emotions are strong enough to enhance the demon's abilities. For example if a human is experiencing great depression, a demon can slip through and enhance the depression as well as spread it to other people. Guardians live in the space between Gia (Human realm) and Nigea (demon realm). They attack demons that pass through Aeora to get to Gia, however sometimes they slip through to Gia. When that happens, Guardians must travel to Gia and track down the demon to kill it. If too much time is wasted finding the demon, it can multiply due to all the souls it torments while it is in Gia.</p>
<p>Aeora is ruled--or rather, was ruled--by Polaris, the North Star. He was a trusted friend of Chayyliel, the first Guardians to exist, and a war hero during the Dark War. As a result of him immense bravery and loyalty to the Aeorians and their realm, Gia gifted him with immortality. Gia would have given that immortality to Chayyliel, but his death was abrupt and unforseen. His dying wish was to bestow it upon is trusted friend, Polaris. But...Polaris has vanished.</p>
<p>And so our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Star

Aeroa wasn't much of a sight to see. A never ending black abyss in all directions. Well, not exactly; see there are islands that floats around in space in Aeora. They are gorgeous islands. Large, magnificent trees loom over the edges of the almost lilac color dirt, vines hand for their numerous branches and stretch down in to the abyss. Rivers flow into waterfalls the pour over the edge of islands. The Guardians live here. Houses Were typically made from wood of stone and ranged from single stories to three story homes. There weren't any industrial buildings, the Guardians were rather nature endorsing and preferred to live in a compact and earthy home. Fireflies--or at least, the lower class demon version of them--were almost always light up and flying around the island chains. Island chains are connected to each other by wooden arched bridges. The bridges were each ten feet wide--easily--with four foot tall solid wood railings. Designs of past Guardians fighting demons decorated the sides as well as swirling designs of circles and squares. Street lights illuminated the images with a golden-yellow glow. 

Communities of islands were groups together by those bridges. Other communities were connected with brilliant navy blue stained wooden arched bridges. These were close to twenty feet in diameter. On either side of the Community Bridges were large boards where notices were often posted. Most of them were cover in missing posters of Polaris. 

Polaris was the ruler of Aeora. He overlooked the Guardians and their endeavors as well as controlled the legal system. But recently, he went missing. Not a trace to be left behind. Many thought it was a demons, that he was kidnapped and taken to Gia or Nigea. They hoped it wasn't Nigea, only the strongest Guardians such as Polaris of Ursa Major could pass through that realm. The air was unbreathable and the geography treacherous. Their only hope was to find him in Gia. 

But humanity's safety if a first priority. Polaris said this himself. Safety of the humans is more important than anything at all. 

A great war erupted between humans and demons thousands of years ago. Before Guardians were aware of their ability; they lived lives as normal humans. Suddenly suicides and murders were begining much more frequent. Chayyliel Guardian, a nineteen year old human at the time, discovered a small crack in reality. Where the ocean touched the land on the East coast of America, a black lighting bilt shaoed rip floated off the ground. Chayyliel, being his curious and danger seeking self, peeked inside to find nothing but a black abyss.

"You seek the truth."

Chayyliel turned around, started at the sudden strange voice. "Who--where are you?"

"I am the spirit of Gia, your earthly realm. What you have peered through is a Limbo; the space between Gia and the demon realm, Nigea. Very few can find such a place. Tell me, what brought you here?"

"I..." Chayyliel started, but couldn't finish seeing as he was unaware of the answer himself.

"A rare gift indeed. Pure instincts lead you to such a treacherous place. For eons I have lived without protection, barely fending for my own when demons managed to slip through the cracks. But i managed, I survived."

"What are you--"

"But you see, young Chayyliel Guardian, cracks ad rifts have been recently growing rapidly among my realm, demons come at much faster rates and much more manage to enslaves then humans that live here."

Chayyliel was silent, listening intently to what the spirit was saying.

"You have a rare gift, child. A rare gift indeed."

"Which would be?"

"The Sight, of course. You are able to see the rifts, you stuck your head through one even. Never before have I see such a thing. Never to a human."

"What are you getting at, Gia?"

"You. You are what the universe has chosen. It is only destiny that you show up at a time such as this. You are destined to become a protector of the Gia realm."

"A what? Oh no no no no. I'm flattered, but...I'm not that kind of--"

"A spirit is no stranger to heart of a human. I can see your desires; you desire a fight. Something new and exciting. Fate works in mysterious ways, young Guardian."

"Fate huh?" Chayyliel stopped and looked down at the ground. The soft sand shimmered in the lat afternoon sun. The sun was beginning to set and red, yellow, and orange colors painted the sky in stokes of passion. Chayyliel sat in the sand. It was dry and warm and always helped him think. "So fighting demons...how much danger we talking about?" He smiled that half smile he often did, where only the left side of his mouth arched as crinkles formed by his eye. Gia's ground rumbled and the sand cracked before Chayyliel. The sand poured into the crack onto an object being risen from the ground.

"This is the Demon Sword, Corrana. Let it guide you to your destiny." Gia raised the sword higher and sealed the ground up again. Chayyliel brushed off the sand and cautiously grabbed the sword. On the silver handle was inscribed a single phrase: Quod inter duo regna sit alius, "Between two realms lies another".

* * * 

Over the next several years, Chayyliel hunted down and killed demons as well as found other humans possessing the Sight as Gia had once said. As time passed, the Limbo realm was named Aeora. But life is not eternal for all. Guardian or not, Chayyliel was still human and could still die. At age 34, Chayyliel was killed by an arch demon known as Rhogonna. A statue of Chayyliel fighting Rhogonna was made and placed at the main island chain in Aeora. Generations passed and people moved on. While Rhogonna was still alive, he had yet to exit Nigea; the Guardians had no way of reaching him until the day he left his realm. 

A new generation of Guardians emerged in what we call present day. Our story focusses around four very special individuals, Crux, Andromeda, Delphinus, and Adonis. A life they had once lived forever changed by the actions of another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This story was and is inspired by the several demon based and supernatural based books and shows I hold close to my dark heart. This is an original work, that being said I reserve all rights to the scenery, premise, plot, and characters. Hope you enjoy! Be sure to give me some feedback when you can! I will do my best to upload a new chapter every week but expect new ones typically every other week. ^_^


End file.
